A Storm of Hearth and Heart
by Sojourney
Summary: "You've been such a worrywart lately, Eru! What safer place could there be than a witch's own house?" Awaiting orders from Medusa brings them together. Team Bad Guy fic, written for SE Ladyfest on LJ. Oneshot.


**A Storm of Hearth and Heart**

Notes: Originally written for the Soul Eater Ladyfest on Livejournal. The original prompt was: _Eruka-centric Team Bad Guy friend fic with Crona and Mizune and Free and Medusa in the background. Points for Eruka feeling bad about things like lying to the Mizune sisters and genuinely liking the others and them doing cool and successful things._

* * *

><p>"Ouch," Eruka winced a little, trying to look over her shoulder. "Mizune, don't pull so hard."<p>

The five identical sisters chittered apologetically, their tiny fingers combing through her hair and dividing its strands into neat plaits. The frog witch sighed and settled back onto the cushions strewn around the floor, watching as Free stoked the fire before resuming his place next to the window, watching the trees scratching back and forth outside the glass. The werewolf had taken up the position shortly after Medusa had left, now hours ago, even though the house was supposedly warded. Since then the storm had only worsened, and the rising howl of the gale quaked even against the building's sturdy brick face.

Eruka felt the hands leave her hair and pulled a handful of braids over her shoulder, examining their perfect result. Each one was barely thicker than a fingernail was wide, and with their dexterous fingers they had finished in a fraction of the time it would have taken a regular person. She swung her head lightly, testing the new weight there, but found it agreeable. She hoped it looked good as well, since there were never mirrors in a witch's house, unless they were properly enchanted to prevent Death from finding them. "I like it," she smiled. "Thanks, Mizune."

"_Chi-chi-chi!_" they squeaked, whiskers twitching happily. Three of them glowed and then combined their bodies, transforming into the visage of a teenage girl. "It looks really good on you, Eru~" she beamed, flicking one of the braids playfully.

Eruka rubbed her hands over her arms, wishing to dispel the chill despite the merrily crackling fire. "How much longer do you think she's going to be?" she asked. "And why do we have to stay _here_?"

Medusa had brought them all to a large manor deep in the forest; Eruka, Free, and the Mizune. The moment they'd crossed the threshold, they could feel the malevolence in the air. "Don't go wandering off," Medusa had purred, one of her vector arrows curling around Eruka with the promise of pain and injury if disobeyed. "I'll be back soon."

"Y-Yes Lady Medusa," the frog witch had gulped, and then like her namesake, Medusa had slithered into the dark forest and left them.

"It's a nice house," the grown Mizune remarked. "We should go exploring. I'll bet there's lots of rare artifacts to look at!"

"We were told to stay here, _ribbit_," Eruka instantly replied, her hands twisting together nervously. Even though she was sure she was imagining it, she thought for the briefest instant that she could feel the magical snakes coiling in her stomach. She uttered a weak croak and put a hand against her stomach.

The pink-clad witch huffed, apparently not noticing her friend's sudden nausea. "You've been such a worrywart lately, Eru! What safer place could there be than a witch's own house?"

_Unless she's the one you have to fear,_ Eruka clenched her eyes shut and sank even further into the cushion, hoping that Mizune would take the hint. The smaller twins squeaked reassuringly, as though to say that they were content to stay with her where she was, and Eruka hugged them impulsively. Ever since their eldest sister had been murdered by Medusa, the frog witch couldn't look at them without feeling a bottomless guilt. _Why did I have to challenge Medusa?_ she thought unhappily. _Why couldn't I have just left it will enough alone?_

The fact that the eldest Mizune had been staunchly in support of the plan - which she had felt would keep her younger siblings farther from harm than if Medusa had been allowed to run unchecked - barely registered with Eruka anymore. There was only an intense shame as she remembered the five upturned faces, cheeks wet with tears, looking at her for answers as to why she had come back alone. Nearly choking on her own lies, she spun a tale about how some nameless Shibusen technicians had cornered them and killed their sister.

When Medusa had drawn her aside and silkily praised her deception, Eruka had never more strongly wanted to crawl away.

From then on, Eruka took it upon herself to watch over the younger witches. She said nothing about the snakes now inhabiting her body and, swallowing her self-loathing, told the Mizune that it was wise and safe to trust such a strong witch like Medusa, who could protect them from Shibusen and the Grim Reaper.

Mizune was still watching her speculatively, waiting for a reasonable explanation to keep them from nosing around the manor. "Someone's coming," Free said suddenly, before Eruka had a chance to reply.

She bolt upright, heart pounding. "Is it Medusa?"

The werewolf shook his head, then suddenly there was a twig-thin figure in the doorway, and Crona stepped inside, one hand limply grasping the handle of Ragnarok's slender sword form. Grotesque lips metamorphosed on its shaft and flicked its tongue out lasciviously. "We're _hoooooome!_"

"C-Crona!" Eruka exclaimed, grabbing Mizune's hand as the mouse witch took an instinctively concerned step towards the child. "Why're you here?"

The pink-haired sword-master's head ducked nervously, voice almost inaudible over the howl of wind through the still-ajar doorway. "L-Lady M-Medusa told me to c-come here and wait."

"And you idiots should make us a snack too!" the sword cackled, nearly springing out of grasp.

Crona's eyes slid towards the far wall. "You just ate some souls, Ragnarok. Are you still hungry?"

Eruka felt the two untransformed Mizune's hands gripping the hem of her skirt and chewed her lower lip anxiously for a moment. It was neither a secret nor a surprise that Crona was Medusa's puppet, and that skinny frame hid enough power to kill them all - maybe even Free, for all his immortality. And yet at the same time, the witch knew very well what it was like to be utterly and completely controlled by Medusa, in a way that didn't leave any hope of escape.

"It.. it's all right, Mizune," she finally said, speaking to all the sisters. "Crona is... just like us. Let's all wait together."

After the fire was stoked and the storm barred back outside the heavy door, they were left with little to do except recount the scant news they had heard through the usual channels of witches gossip. One by one the Mizune dropped off to sleep, the smaller ones in their larger sister's lap, and Eruka found her eyes growing heavy.

_I hope it really will be all right,_she thought, taking her last glance around the room. Free had returned to standing guard at the window and Crona was sitting in the chair by the fireplace, lips moving soundlessly in some sort of silent conversation.

_As long as we're all the same, we'll get through this._


End file.
